Stand Up to the Night
by QueVeeBee
Summary: An accident will change their lives forever. C/B story. Not much of a summary I know, but it's dark and dramatic...but they'll get their happy ending! It's Chair! Chap 6 Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The night wrapped around him thick and hot. The air was almost too thick to breath. He was sweating, _he_ was sweating. His heart was racing, his eyes burning from the sweat, his clothes restricting and sticky. He didn't care about any of it.

He pushed onwards. If he continued to walk, to run, to search maybe it all wouldn't be true. Maybe he would still be in his room, with her in his arms, in his bed, in his heart the way she had been from the start.

He let the tears fall. It was dark, he was alone. No one could see him. His pain, his hurt, his panic. It was all lost in the silent, still night. He wanted to lose himself in it, fall into the comfort of the darkness. He wished he could just lay in the thick grass and find peace. He wished that if he did just that, the morning would come and this would all be a horrible dream.

He sat in the middle of the eerily dark park. Normally he'd be too scared to come in here at night. Tonight none of it mattered. He needed to be alone, to run away from it all. No one understood just how much pain he was in. Sure many of them suffered and were worried, but no one knew what it was like to feel your blood turn into ice at the news of what had happened. No one understood just how scared he was.

He sat in the grass alone and afraid for the first time in a long time. He began to shake as the tears began to violently fall. She was gone. Missing. God knew how long she had been gone. He had been so stupid, so selfish. If he had only gone after her, if he'd only try to explain then maybe she would still be here. But he hadn't. He'd let his pride get in the way and he'd allowed her to walk away. He figured she'd call eventually like she always did. When she needed him. When she missed him. But then the seconds turned to minutes, the minutes turned to hours, and the hours turned to days. He didn't hear from her. No one had.

Blair was gone. She was gone.

_Where the hell was she? Why didn't she call and say that she was ok? How could she just pick up and leave?_

Eleanor said she must have flown off somewhere. That she was just throwing one of her temper tantrums and that it would all be ok. She'd appear sooner or later. But Chuck couldn't believe that. His heart didn't allow him to believe that, no matter how much his peace of mind wanted to accept it as fact. Something was wrong. Blair wouldn't do this. Not his Blair. No she just wouldn't.

Chuck laid back in the mossy darkness of Central Park and stared up through the heated mist. Closing his eyes he sent out a prayer to the heavens, something he hadn't done in years. _God, please let her be safe. Please bring her back to me._ The sound of his breathing was all that could be heard in the constricting night. The heat seemed to lock him in his own bubble, no noise, no light, nothing.

Suddenly the sound of his phone broke through the deafening silence. He looked at the screen expecting it to see Blair's name on the screen. Praying that it would be Blair's name. It was Serena's.

"Chuck," she sobbed through the receiver.

His heart dropped.

No.

No.

No way!

"Chuck, they've found her. She's in the hospital. Chuck, please hurry. Come home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay in writing but I got sick over the weekend and pretty much felt like poo! Anyway i wrote this one just now, being home sick from school yay! LOL Sorry if it's a little dark, but that's where I'm headed with the story, well at least for now. Things will get better for Chair. I'll be writing for my _One Dreams of Revenge_ story as soon as this one is posted and so it should be up soon! Anyway enjoy and R&R if you like. Thanks for all the support.**

**_Happy Readings!_**

* * *

There was an icy air pricking at her skin. Her eyes were heavy. She couldn't seem to open them no matter how hard she tried. Her body ached and protested with every move she attempted to make.

_Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Why am I in so much pain?_

The pressure inside of her ears finally began to subside and she heard the distant sound of a beeping and the mumbling of voices. She felt it then. It was a soft, warm heat that touched her hand. She welcomed the touch, the contact with another human being. She was starting to get scared. Who was this person that was touching her? Why couldn't she move?

She heard them then. The voices became clearer until she was able to make out what they were saying.

"She should respond soon. There weren't any serious damages done. She's suffered a few head contusions and a concussion. Don't worry Mr. Bass, she'll wake up soon."

_Bass?_ Chuck was here. Her heart filled with an unexpected warmth. Why was Chuck here? She thought he hated her. After the night of the blackout, they'd hardly spoken. It was part of the reason why she'd become so depressed with what was going on in her life. No friends (after Serena the Bitch came back to reign), no family (not that was a new development), no Lord, no Chuck, no nothing. She felt so empty, and so she'd taken to the drink.

For the past week, all she could remember was drinking. She drank morning, noon and night. She drank at Chuck Bass proportions. It actually made her smile thinking that. She'd lose consciousness, awaken, make herself sick in her ol' faithful porcelain confidant, and then resumed drinking. Dorota was worried. Heck even she was worried. But she couldn't stop.

She could remember the accident clearly. She was home alone. Her room was dark, her shades drawn. She felt immensely alone. There was no sound in her house, no sound from the streets. All she heard was the sound of her shallow breathing. The darkness was engulfing. It was threatening to take her in. She knelt near her bed, feeling around underneath it to find a pair of shoes. She needed to go downstairs for a new bottle of vodka. She felt it then.

It was her own personal treasure chest. Long ago it was filled with pictures, presents, cards, emails, everything that ever was exchanged between her and Nate. She would spend hours almost daily going inside of her box and relishing in the feeling that she was loved and in love with such an amazing guy. Nowadays the box was lighter. Emptier.

She'd turned on her side-table lamp and plopped it on top of her bed. The box was barely filled. But inside were the most priceless mementos she had. And she saw it then. It was a picture taken a few months back. It was a few days after Lily and Bart's wedding. She was sitting on Chuck's lap riding the Statue of Liberty Ferry. Lady Liberty was in the background. And she could see Chuck smiling. He was actually smiling. Smiling because he was with her. Smiling because they were together. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

They had taken a trip around Manhattan, deciding to go sightseeing like actual tourists just before their trip to Tuscany that never came to fruition. They'd visited the Empire State Building, they'd visited the spot where the Twin Towers had once stood. They'd gone to Central Park and Top of the Rock. Then after a long day, they'd headed to Liberty Island. The picture was beautiful. The lights of the city where all around, and they looked so happy together.

Something hit her then as she gazed through the other pictures in the box. They were all with her and Chuck. She had others with Serena and Nate in the pictures as well, but for the most part they were just her and him. And those pictures where they were together, they both looked happier than they'd ever been before.

She loved him. It shook her to the core. She was in love with Chuck Bass. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him and she needed him and she wanted him. But he didn't want her. Maybe he wanted to have her body, but he didn't want her anymore than that.

It made her sick. She closed the box harshly and reached for a pair of shoes. Hastily strapping them together she ran out of her bedroom and headed to the elevator. She felt the tears on her cheeks as the elevator descended to the ground level. She didn't bother wiping them away. She didn't care if anyone saw her in a state of disarray. She didn't care about anyone. Well just one person.

But he didn't care about her.

He didn't love her.

Blair rushed out of the elevator past the many people at the reception desk. She hurried outside and stepped into the car her mother owned that was parked around the corner of her building. She sped away, swerving around Manhattan traffic. She cried and cried, the tears obscuring her vision. She knew she was being reckless, she knew deep down what would happen. But she didn't care. She just wanted to run away from all the pain.

And then it'd happened.

She remembered the impact, the sound of crashing metal, the smell of fire and gas. She felt pain. But it was a sweeter pain. It was a pain that made her forget of the pain she felt inside. And then the darkness engulfed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Readings everyone! Not much to say here, besides the fact that finally we'll be getting this show on the road so to speak LOL. Anyway hope you enjoy and R&R. I love all the feedback. Thanks for reading. Til next chapter!**

* * *

Chuck's body was trembling as he sat in the cold hospital room waiting for Blair to wake up. He had been here since the previous night, when he'd received Serena's frantic call. He didn't remember how he made it out of the darkness of the park. He didn't know how he made it all the way to The Palace by foot. He didn't know how he made it from the moment Serena opened up the door to the Van der Bass apartment and began rambling information, to sitting here besides Blair in the cold, sterile hospital room. He didn't know how any of it happened, but he didn't care.

He was so happy and relieved to know that Blair was there next to him. It had been excruciating to live day by day and not know what was wrong with her. Why she hadn't shown up to school. Why no one had heard from or seen her. And then when Dorota finally had told everyone that Blair had been in her room all along drinking herself to death and then suddenly disappeared without a trace, Chuck swore he would die there and then.

Why the hell would Blair reduce herself to drinking? Why would she hide out in her own house, her own room, like a prisoner? Like she was someone who needed to be ashamed of something? Blair had lived through having a sex life published on Gossip Girl and having the entire student body ridicule her. She had lived through her dethroning by Serena. She had lived through the termination of her relationship with Lord Marcus. But somehow, something had affected her so badly that she couldn't take it any longer and decided to hide away and waste away her life.

Chuck felt pain like no other. His heart ached for the woman laying in the bed beside him. She was pale and tiny. Thin. She was so thin. Thinner than he remembered her. There were heavy dark circles under her eyes, her hair was pasty and dirty. She looked so unlike herself, so ugly she would say. But to him, there had never been a more gorgeous sight. To see the steady rise and fall of her chest was enough to make him warm inside and his heart skip a beat or two. He didn't know what he would have done had something happened to her. He didn't even want to begin to think that way.

He had spent the previous night talking to doctors. He demanded something be done to help Blair. Obviously, she had been given the best care money could buy and now it was just a matter of waiting it out. He spent the night in the chair beside her bed. Serena, Nate, Lily, Bart, and Eric, they'd all told him to go home and shower. Put on some new clothes and come back. But he didn't listen. He didn't want to leave her sight for fear that she would wake and not find him there beside her. He was determined never to leave her alone when she needed him the most ever again.

He laid his head against her hand and decided to sleep. Her skin was so soft and warm despite her condition. Her tiny hand fit so perfectly with his, and his face welcomed the soft touch of her skin. He drank it all in, storing the memory of her skin on his, her warmth against his cold, her softness against his rough skin. _Please God, let her come back to me._

The tears began to slide down his face then. In the past few days, Chuck Bass had cried more than he had in years. He wept like a small child, his heart so full of so many promises and so many words he wanted to say to her, things he was afraid he would never be able to say to her. The doctors told him it would all be ok, that she hadn't suffered any major injuries, but seeing her there on the bed so small and frail scared him. He hoped and prayed that she would wake up.

He needed to tell her how he felt. Needed to tell her how sorry he was. How he would never leave her again. How his life meant nothing without her. How he refused to go on living another day without her by his side.

The tears began to dry away. His breathing became more relaxed. The soft beep of the machine and the old rumble of the air conditioner began to lull him into a much needed sleep. The steady darkness was threatening to pull him. He felt himself drifting and surrendering to the dark. Kissing her hand gently, he laid his head back down on the bed and allowed his eyes to shut.

"Chuck..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been all over the place with this story. I've deleted and started over a lot of times with this chapter. I know some of you have said that you would like longer chapters and i promise i will do so soon, maybe next chapter. But i had a hard time with this chapter and so it's sorta short again. Sorry :-/ Don't think i don't read and listen to what all you loyal readers are saying. I promise next chapter will be longer. I have an idea for it already so it should be smoother writing for me. Anyway, R&R please i love feedback. and any suggestions you may have, any ideas you might want me to include, feel free to let me know. I'll give you credit in the story as well ;-) Anyway Happy Readings!**

* * *

Chuck stirred as his mind struggled to regain complete consciousness. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he swore he'd heard Blair's voice. Blair's voice speaking his name. It was the softest of sounds, but it was her voice. He would know it anywhere. There was no mistaking it.

Finding the strength to fight off the haze, he raised his head and looked into the eyes that had captivated his heart a long time ago.

"Blair...?"

She smiled. God he'd missed her smile.

"Hi," Blair spoke weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where here is?" Chuck asked instead.

"Yeah. Hospital. Car accident right?" Blair stated more than actually asked.

Chuck sighed. "Yeah. Do you remember how it happened?"

Blair shifted uncomfortably and cringed as the pain shot through her body.

"Easy. Easy. Don't make any sudden movements. Do you need anything?" Chuck asked. He was worried, happy, nervous, confused. All the emotions going through him were too much to handle.

"No. You're awfully caring. Maybe I should fall hospitalized more often," Blair joked quietly.

Chuck turned serious. "Don't joke like that, Blair. Do you know how worried I've been? How could you do something so stupid?" Chuck asked annoyed at Blair's joke, mad as hell that she'd put herself in this predicament, mad at himself for leading her to do it.

Blair's eyes shifted towards the sheets as her hands fiddling with each other. She was embarrassed. Chuck Bass had just witnessed her at her weakest. She had let him get to her. She had allowed him to influence her to take rash actions concerning her life. And the worst part about it was that he knew he was responsible for her behavior.

"I don't know..."

"My God, Blair. You could have died!" Chuck shouted as he took hold of her shoulders and met her eyes desperately.

"I know!" Blair shouted back desperately, trying to look away from the desperation and pain in Chuck's eyes, but finding herself drawn to them regardless. She had missed him. She hadn't been this close to him in weeks. He was finally near enough for her to touch, to feel, to smell. "I know."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you put yourself in harms way?"

"Because I wanted to die! I have nothing left! Nothing! What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to go on living this way. I just...i just didn't," Blair cried. She was shaking violently and crying inconsolably.

Chuck's grip loosened on her shoulders and he took a few steps back from the bed. He paced beside her bed for a while, the silence thickening in the room. Finally, he took a seat in the chair he had vacated earlier and stared up at Blair once again.

"You have me," he said quietly.

Blair stared at him a bit shocked.

"What? I have you? Chuck, a few weeks ago you were avoiding me and refused to talk to me. It was your fault, you were the straw that broke the camel's back as they say."

"Don't blame this on me, Waldorf! You were never a quitter. Never! But you just gave up! Things between us have been worse. As sad as that is, they have been a lot worse. What happened? Really. Tell me," Chuck pleaded, frustrated but so desperate to fix whatever ailed her.

"God..." Blair spat out as her sobs overtook her and she began crying once again.

Chuck stood up and sat next to Blair on the bed. He pulled Blair's thin body into his embrace and cradled her, giving her time to relax and for her crying to stop. She felt so right in his arms. But he needed her to talk to him, he couldn't get lost in the physical once again. There was something wrong with them, with her, and he needed to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't be mad! I'm sorry this took me so long. I've been writing for other stories and completely forgot about this one. Plus the writer's block is a biggie in my life right now :-P Anyway hope you like R&R. next chapter should be the last unless i get any suggestions to add some more things other than what i have in mind. Ok enjoy. Happy REadings!**

* * *

"Blair, please talk to me," Chuck whispered against Blair's ear as she relaxed after a fit of tears overtook her.

"Chuck. I don't know what I was thinking," Blair said looking up at Chuck with guilty, emotion filled eyes. "I just felt...I felt...so alone."

"And that drove you to what you did?"

"Listen. I didn't plan on killing myself, ok? I just didn't care if I died. Do you understand? Can you understand?"

"I suppose, Blair, but why would you feel that way?"

"Chuck, I just was so unhappy. I've lost it all. First Nate. Then you, twice. I lost Lord Marcus, which wasn't a big deal, if it wasn't made worse by Serena and what she's done to me. My mom is never around for me, all my friends have turned on me. I have no one.

"I started drinking. I admit it wasn't smart, but it helped dull the pain. It was as if I could escape the truth of my reality. I drank until I couldn't feel, and then I would pass out. It made the days pass by quicker, the pain become tolerable. I lost myself in the darkness, and then I came across memories of us. You and me. Pictures of still moments when we were together and so happy. We were so happy, Chuck. Things were so great between us. What happened? Why and how did we go wrong?"

"Blair..." Chuck spoke gently as he wiped the fresh tears from Blair's cheeks.

"Remembering all those things made me lose my mind. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so lost. I knew I couldn't keep on living my life the way I had been those past couple of days. I needed to run. I wanted to run and get away from it all.

"Do you know how it feels? To realize that the one person that had made you happier than you'd ever been couldn't stand to look at you, let alone talk to you?" Blair looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"I do."

Blair stared at Chuck in surprise.

"I know how it feels, Blair, because I've felt the same exact way. You and I, we made sense. It was the only thing that ever felt right in my life. When I lost you, I didn't know what to do. Those days when I didn't know where you were or what was wrong, I nearly lost my mind. The days dragged on, time stood still. And then when I heard you were in the hospital, I went crazy.

"I was happy, I was miserable, I felt guilty and I was angry. Angry at myself, angry at you for putting yourself in harms way. Do you know what would've happened to me if something had happened to **yo****u**? Nothing. I would've ceased to live. If I'd lost you, I'd have nothing left. Do you understand that?" Chuck said exuberantly.

Blair sat motionless and speechless.

"We can put an end to all this, Blair. We need each other. You know this."

"Chuck, I know...I do need you. But that's not enough," Blair finished sadly.

"Why isn't it enough? You always have to make things so difficult," Chuck said exhausted. He was emotionally exhausted and desperate to reach out to her.

"Because I need more than just a need and an urge. I want to know that you love me. I need to hear you say that to me. I need to know that things are going to be different. That you won't break my heart anymore. That you won't leave me when things get hard. I don't think I can handle that anymore. I don't want to lose you again. I won't be able to deal."

"But you won't. Blair you must know that I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. I've loved you since before we made love that night, before you gave yourself to me. I've loved you since we were young and I noticed how vibrant and beautiful you are both inside and out. I've loved you since I first realized how strong you are, how invincible you pretend to be. I've loved you since I realized you always seem to let me in. You always came to me whenever you had a problem, you always let me see a part of you you never showed to anyone else. I've loved you desperately, achingly. I've had to wait for Nathaniel to pass you up, so that you would finally come to me. I've learned what it is to have you and be with you, and I've also learned what it's like to lose you. I don't want to lose you ever again. You make me whole, Waldorf. I need you because I love you. Not because I want you, even though that helps. I love you and that's why I want you," Chuck finished as he pulled Blair closer to him and cradled her face in his hands.

"All I need if for you to tell me that you love me and that you want to give me, _us_, another chance."

Blair cried, but this time there was a light in her eyes, a small smile crossing her face.

"I love you too Chuck. For all those reasons and so many more. Do want to hear them?" she joked as Chuck leaned closer, only needing to hear those three words from her lips.

"Later," he whispered as he took her mouth with his.

They both groaned in unison.

It was that perfect kiss that she'd always dreamt about.

It was that perfect kiss that he'd learned to dream about once she'd come into his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Goodness gracious, I'm so sorry for the late late late chapter but this week was kind of crazy for me. My husband (yes I'm married and only just turned 21) came home for the week before going on deployment to Iraq :-( and so i spent a lot of time with him. Anyway, I've already parted ways with him (unfortunately, but six more months...six more months) and so I'm back to my fanfic's, living vicariously through them and all that jazz. Anyway hope you enjoy. This is the final chapter because if i don't finish it now, who knows if i ever will. R&R if you'd like. Thanks for all the awesome feedback i got on this one. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Chuck..." Blair moaned roughly into his ear as her body writhed beneath him. She needed him inside of her now, and yet she had to stop him.

"Chuck, no you've got to stop. Someone might walk in," Blair pleaded unconvincingly.

"Shh. No one's coming. They know better," Chuck said as he took her mouth with his own and kissed her wildly. His lips were warm and wet, soft and hard. He angled her head perfectly and attacked her with his lips and tongue. The man was made to kiss her. He drove her insane with only his lips.

"Chuck, I don't think Dorota would be too happy if she found out we were doing _this _only a few hours after I got released from the hospital."

"Please. Dorota knows better than to come up here. I think everyone has seen me walking around with an erection for the past three days. I've been dying to get you in bed for some time now, and no one, not even Dorota, will dare mess with me," Chuck said more seriously than Blair expected.

Blair let out a small laugh. She could feel his penis throbbing against her thigh. Chuck was dead serious.

"You've been feigning for this too, Waldorf. Admit it," Chuck said as he began to undo the buttons of Blair's shirt.

Blair only managed to moan in pleasure as his hand cupped her breasts over her bra. Chuck licked his lips in anticipation as he slid off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Staring down at her, Chuck's eyes filled with a hot lust as his head shot forward and claimed her anxious nipple into his mouth.

Blair groaned.

Chuck moaned.

He nipped, sucked and licked on her breasts, working diligently on one before moving to the other. Blair squirmed and gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair as he brought her close to orgasm by simply sucking on her breasts.

She needed more.

"Oh, God, Chuck. More," she begged as she pulled his head up and looked into his dark eyes. Chuck smirked seductively as he slid his hand around her butt to cup her. Pulling her closer to him, he ground his hips against hers and let out a primal growl as his aching erection made contact with that soft, warm part of her he wanted to ravage.

Carrying her wrapped around his waist to the bed, Chuck removed her skirt and panties.

"Should I do the honors, or do you want to?" he asked as he reached for his shirt buttons.

"You. Go. Quickly." Blair could hardly speak, too overwhelmed with the heat coursing through her body. She was wet. Hot. Ready to feel him deep inside of her.

Chuck needed no more instruction. He ripped his shirt off and removed his slacks and underwear in one swift motion. Blair sat up on the bed when she spotted him naked before her. He was beautiful. Gorgeous. And incredibly hard.

Slowly, she extended her small hands and wrapped them around his dick. Chuck sucked in his breath and hissed at the contact. Smiling softly, Blair leaned forward and took him in her mouth. He was warm and hard between her lips, and he tasted of his unique Chuckness. She missed having this with him. She felt him shift beneath her as her tongue began to tease the tip of his penis. Her lips sucked and pulled on him until she felt him grab her shoulders and push her back. Looking up, she saw the desperation in his eyes and knew he no longer wanted to wait.

Which was perfect. Because neither did she.

"Move. Lay back." Blair would normally take offense at being ordered about. But this was Chuck. And she'd be a fool to protest when they were both so close to be satisfied. Besides, she liked when he got a little rough in the bedroom.

Laying back on the bed, Blair opened her legs as Chuck climbed onto the bed. Staring down at her before moving closer, Chuck ran his hands up her thigh and stopped right before reaching her warmth. Blair's breath caught. She couldn't breath. Couldn't move. All she could focus on was the heated trail traced by his fingers. His hands moved upward still, leaving her with an unquenched desire as he wrapped his hand behind her neck and laid atop her an kissed her. As his mouth penetrated her own with his tongue, he nudged himself forward and in one quick thrust, impaled himself to the hilt.

Blair's screams were muffled by his mouth as he continued to kiss her and coddle her until her body relaxed and accepted him within her. He began to move as he felt her walls flutter and widen. He wasn't slow. He wasn't cautious. He moved fast and desperate. He had needed her for so long. The turmoil of what they'd gone through in the past few weeks made the contact with each other all the more special. She was back in his life and she was alive. They had gotten another chance to be together and he was not going to let her go.

Blair began to move anxiously beneath him, her body bucking and thrusting, her hips ramming and lifting against his. She's lost all control, lost all inhibitions. He loved when he brought that side out of her. She was no longer Blair Cornelia Waldorf. She was only a woman who had found the most exquisite of pleasures in the arms of her man.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," Blair screamed as she felt herself reaching a climax.

Chuck felt like praying too, but for patience. He wanted and needed to hold on. He couldn't let go yet. He wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. Slowing down, he attempted to draw back only to have Blair's nails bite into his back.

"No, no, no! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She was frantic and she sounded crazed, but she didn't care. She needed to lose herself in him. Now. Right now.

"Baby, if you don't slow down, I'm going to bust any second," Chuck tried to rationalize as her nails increased the starving sensation in his body.

"I don't care. Come. I want you to. Come with me," Blair panted as her hips began the same intense motion that he'd abandoned seconds ago. "Please, Chuck," she whispered seductively, "come inside of me."

He lost it then. Ramming hard and fast, Chuck took her body like a man possessed. His grip slipped and slid as he took her savagely. Blair screamed out in pleasure as she attempted to match his pace. They were frantic. They mated like animals. And finally they found the sweet release in their bodies.

She was home. She was alive. She was with the man she loved.

"I love you."

She smiled. He said it so easily lately. Finally.

"I love you too, Bass."


End file.
